deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theultimatelifeform/X-23 vs Mileena
Earth countless tarkatans swarm out of a fiery portal from outworld before two claws go through one's head, followed by X-23 cutting up the tarkatan warriors while using her agility to dodge all of the blade swings from the outworlders, only for Mileena to come in and teleport kick X-23. You will die, earthrealmer! Mileena growled before getting out her sais and charging at X-23 who managed to recover and run at Mileena, causing them to jump at each other before the screen goes white and a 'clang' is heard. When the screen goes back to normal, X-23 and Mileena are across from each other, backs turned before they rush to each other. X-23 and Mileena clash with their weapons several times before Mileena threw a sai at X-23, who managed to backflip to avoid it, only for Mileena to teleport behind X-23 and imapale her with a sai, then stab her repeatedly before kicking her a few feet away, but X-23 managed to regenerate and growl. X-23 screamed in anger as she sped over and slashed Mileena several times before doing a rage trigger, then slammed her against a wall before kicking her through a window to a shop. Mileena managed to get up and barely block a slash from X-23, then locked blades with her as the latter growled in anger. With a smirk from under Mileena's mask and a look of rage in Laura's eyes, the two quickly collided blades with each other repeatedly as loud clangs echoed throughout the shop, then Laura sped into Mileena, driving her through a door and throwing her up to a catwalk, only for Mileena to ran up the flights of stairs leading to a roof while Laura jumps up the catwalk, slowly calming down as she runs after Mileena. As Mileena manages to jump onto the roof, rockets came and hit the supports to the catwalk, fired by tarkatan soldiers, causing the catwalk to only have the bottom two supports. As Laura quickly latched onto the area of the wall that was near the roof with her claws, she pulled herself up with them, only for Mileena to teleport kick her repeatedly, then throw her down before throwing four sais at both of Laura's hands and feet, pinning her down. As Mileena called for a dragon to burn Laura alive, Laura managed to free herself from being pinned down, then stabbed Mileena in the left leg, causing a scream in pain from the tarkatan-edenian hybrid. As Laura did several backflips to get away from Mileena, she caught two sais and threw both of them at the dragon's eyes, causing a shriek from agony, only for Laura to come in and cut the dragon's head off, leading to the dragon falling through half of the roof, nearly causing the other half to fall. When the dragon landed on the ground, Laura looked at Mileena and grinned. Time to end this little 'fight' Laura said before Mileena growled and ran at her, causing them to collide and jump across several roofs, with Laura dodging several sais, but being hit by Mileena when she did a ball roll, only for Laura to kick Mileena in the back of the head while falling, then grabbed her and threw her across the roof they were on, but Mileena managed to land on her feet and scream in anger. The two charged at each other with screams of rage before several clangs echoed as the two slashed at each other, but it was Mileena who won that round, kicking Laura repeatedly before punching her several times, then did a ball roll to send her back, then throwing a sai through Laura's chest, causing her to fall to her knees. As Mileena walked over to Laura with another sai ready to cut her head off, Laura ripped out the sai that had gone through her chest, then regenerated to the surprise of Mileena. Suddenly, Laura looked up at Mileena with glowing red eyes and rage filled teeth, then screamed in anger before charging at Mileena and slashing her at subsonic speeds, then did a rage trigger before doing a weapon x prime, cutting off Mileena's arms and legs, then picked up the edenian-tarkatan hybrid and lifted her up, then did a silent kill, shoving her claws right through Mileena's head before ripping her head off and throwing it down to a group of tarkatans, who fled back into the portal they were coming from, causing it to close. As Laura calmed down, she did a simple 'hmph', then jumped off of the building, landing on her feet before running to Sheeva, who growled at her, beginning a clash. Category:Blog posts